


Forgotten Truths

by Mr_Waffles_8



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Waffles_8/pseuds/Mr_Waffles_8
Summary: This is in the same world as Asleep In The Deep





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same world as Asleep In The Deep

You wake up in a stasis pod filled with water and a tube going down your throat. Your head is throbbing and your memories are blurry. You're unsure of what you're experiencing is really happening or part of some bizarre dream. Slowly coming out of a trance and realizing the situation, a rising sense of dread drives through you as you try to see where you are without feeling the tug of the tube. You manage to see a few other stasis pods. You begin tapping on the glass, attempting to feel for a way out as the feeling of dread continues to rise and struggling to do so. Suddenly, a muffled hiss can be heard, then, in a swift motion, the tube going down your throat is yanked out, the pod is drained and the door to the stasis pod is pulled up.

You tumble to the ground, hacking and wheezing, you take a moment to recompose yourself before getting up to have a better look around the room you find yourself in. Feebly getting up while your eyes focus on nothing in particular, holding the frame of the stasis pod while you look around, and seeing that the room is run down. You also notice six other stasis pods in the room. All of which are against the walls of the room, from them you can see broken glass in front of three of them, with the bodies on the ground riddled with bullet holes and outstretched arms like they were trying to attack something. A couple has bullet holes that have emptied the pods to various degrees. With the half-formed bodies dangling by the tube, still going down their throats and the water that's still in the pods is filled with an unusual blood-like substance. The last looks as though the occupant forced their way out with little regard for their safety, leaving a bloody mess in their wake. 

Putting the thought aside of what could've been in the pod to look for an exit as an uncomfortable chill goes up your naked body. You walk towards the doorway in need of warmth and lean out to check the hall. The hallway to the left looks as though it could collapse at any moment and combined with sparks coming from a flickering, dangling light, you choose the right. As you walk down the hall you peer into a few of the rooms to faintly see the frameworks of different pods. You can scarcely make out that some are broken while others appear to have humanoid figures. 

Going back to the task at hand, you continue to walk down the hall, thinking this place must've been a war zone. You turn a corner, not focusing on your surroundings, to see two people wearing what seems to be military gear, standing in front of severally damaged blast doors which seems to be the only exit. Back-pedalling and hoping that they didn't notice you, you overhear them talking about finding someone who's apparently on this floor.  


One of them asks in a concerned tone if the person in question is one of them to which the other responds "If the stories are true..." He looks down and sighs "Let's just hope for their sake that they're not". Once they've agreed to where look first, they head out, onward with their search.

Once you're certain they're gone, you make your way through the damaged blast doors to continue looking for warmth. Looking around, you notice a sign in between two elevators and a ramp spiralling up to the left and spiralling down to the right. Looking at the sign, it shows that this facility has fourteen floors. Walking up to the left elevator and testing the call button to get a response but it doesn't seem to respond. Going over to the right to try again and it yields the same result. Stepping back to have another look at the sign and thinking what to do. You notice that the living quarters are on floors three through seven. Turning around to look at the door you just came through to see a floor number. Above the damaged blast door you see in big bold lettering ‘ELEVEN’. Since the elevators are out of service you proceed to walk up the ramp to the left of you.


	2. Chapter 2

Once on floor seven, you take a moment to think about where to start. Looking around for a good place to start, you choose the hall in front the entrance. While casually walking down the hall you get a sense of being watched. On edge, you continue going from room to room trying to find suitable clothing. Exiting a room, you notice you’re being stalked by a shadowy figure. Unnerved, you quickly move down the hall, glancing into rooms as you go. A room catches your eye, “Clothes!”. You go back and have a proper look in the room. Seeing that it’s safe, you enter. The room looks as though its been turned upside down. Given the state of the facility, it’s not that surprising. 

Getting to work you gather the clothes and putting them onto the bed as you go. While going through the clothes and trying them on, you start noticing a noise. Like that of tv static accompanied with sounds of screaming, crying and a very large crowd talking at a distance. You put on some decent clothes and go on to investigate. Checking the room from top to bottom with the noise gradually getting louder, finding no definitive location. You stand at the end of the bed contemplating where the noise is coming from. Pondering on the situation, you feel the need to use the toilet.

While on the toilet, you wonder how long the noise has been with you, if the noise has always been there or if you’re just noticing it now since you’re having a quiet moment. Snapping you out of your train of thought, you hear mechanical movements in the main portion of the room. Then this crab like machine with stalked eyes pushes the toilet door wonders in. It proceeds to look you over and in doing so the noise seems to become clearer. Hearing above the noise, several voices speak to you in an out sync manner say “You and your companions don’t understand what you’ve wondered into.” It pauses, as its eyes twitch as if spooked “There’s a small courier ship in hangar bay 4. As we speak, we’re giving the codes for the ship, please hurry” It turns and start to quickly walk away with its eyes still on you when almost like in a single moment says “We’re sorry for your lake of memories. Our hardware was damaged during the firefight so count yourself lucky.” The strange thing is that it seemed like it was talking to you inside your head instead of talking verbally.


End file.
